Into The Unknown
by Karen LaManna
Summary: This is another filler I did for The Pharaoh's Engineer. This came to me while I was re-watching this episode the other day. I love trying to fill in the 'unknown' gaps. Lol! This takes place during the time that Lee tries to stop Durran and his goons. I tried to keep this canon as to not throw off their timeline. I hope you enjoy my early Thanksgiving present to all.


**Into the Unknown**

 **A/N: This is a filler for the episode The Pharaoh's Engineer. This floated around in my head, so I had to put it down on paper per se. I left this pretty canon as to not mess with their original timeline. Lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully leave me with your thoughts afterward, it would be appreciated. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! Gobble Gobble!**

After it was discovered that Code Pyramid was indeed the Agency itself, the alarms started and the mass exodus of all the employees began. Durran had to be stopped, but Rupert still had trouble remembering where the weak spot was located. Amanda was determined not to give up, she kept cajoling Rupert to recollect. Finally, his fog lifted and he blurted out it was located on Level F, Section 17.

Armed with that information, Lee jumped right into action. He grabbed the Atropine from Francine, turned around and threw open the door to Billy's office. He then spun around again and forcefully ordered to everyone, "Alright everybody, get out to the street!"

"That's not for GS!", Francine admonished him.

Lee looked at her and replied, "That's all we got. Go on, MOVE IT!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he gazed one last time at Amanda and immediately took off out of the office and ran right into the throngs of employees trying to evacuate. His first act was to forcibly rip the automatic weapon from one of the nearby guards and continued his way to try and stop Durran and his soldiers.

As Lee ran out, Amanda took a few seconds to follow him with her eyes until he disappeared from sight. She prayed he would be alright and come back to her safely. Her thoughts were interrupted when Billy bellowed out to get Rupert and herself up to the street right away.

Amanda instantly sprung into action, grabbed ahold of Rupert and helped him up. She then guided him from the office and out into the hallway. She did her best to clear a path toward the closet elevator to get them to safety, all the while worried about the man she was truly in love with.

Once Amanda and Rupert made it to the Georgetown Foyer and outside, all she could do was wait with all the others which included Billy and Francine. She never left Rupert's side protectively ensuring his safety. As she stood there staring at the front door, all her thoughts were focused on Lee.

She was extremely worried, scared and had all these awful thoughts running around in her head. Her heart was aching and longed to see him running towards her. _Why does it always have to be you, Lee?_ _You think you have to be a Superman, but you are just a man, albeit a special man. You don't even know if that antidote is going to work or not. I hate this not knowing, I wish I was with you. Please come back to me. There is so much that I need you to know. We just started to get our act together and I want and need more of you, of us. I want more time, I need more time I know you love me too. You are just as scared as I am, but we deserve a chance of a future._ While her thoughts were running rampantly, she absentmindedly fingered her heart necklace.

Amanda was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized she began to shiver and that a few tears had escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She just kept willing, praying, and silently begging for Lee to make an appearance.

Billy looked over at Amanda and couldn't help but notice her emotional state. He had known her long enough to know that she was very upset. He then found himself making his way over to her side. He quietly called her name to check up on her. He got no response on his first three attempts, on his fourth attempt, he reached out and gently nudged her shoulder and called her name again. Amanda finally responded, by whipping her head around and found herself staring right into his kind and concerned eyes.

She desperately tried to pull herself together before she decided to speak up but failed miserably. All she was able to squeak out was, "Huh?"

Billy's heart went out to her, he knew that she and Lee had very deep feelings for each other, even if they weren't aware of it yet. "Amanda, are you okay?"

Amanda put her head down and stared at the ground and shook her head and whispered, "Where is he, sir? Have you heard anything yet? Shouldn't we know something by now?" To try and make her point Amanda balled her right hand into a fist and pounded into her other one while she continued to try and make sure she didn't break down.

"I haven't heard anything yet. We should know something soon. I know you're worried, so am I. I'm sure Lee is just fine. After all, this is Scarecrow we are talking about. If anyone can stop this he can. What we need is positive thinking. Alright, dear." Billy tried his best to reassure her. Although, he didn't completely believe in his own words right now.

"I know, sir. I'm just a little worried. We don't even know if that antidote will work or not." She spoke the words, but she thought to herself that she was petrified, never mind a little worried.

Francine at that time inserted herself into the conversation with her usual bluntness. "Well, I tried to warn him about that. But, as usual, pigheaded Lee rushed off to the unknown."

Amanda pursed her lips together as she tried to remain calm and not go off on Francine. She wanted to defend her partner's decision and to keep her snarky comments to herself. Before she could open her mouth, Billy interjected.

Billy growled out, "Desmond, button it!"

"But—"

"I said button it." Billy cut her off before she could say anything else to upset Amanda. Francine just stood there for a moment frustrated, before she stomped off to parts unknown.

Amanda turned her attention back to Billy, "Thank you, sir. Lee did what he felt was the right thing to do."

Billy smiled weakly and replied, "Try not to let Francine get to you. In her own way, she cares and is worried too. She just doesn't express it very well."

Amanda blew out a deep breath and rubbed her hands together before placing her arm around Rupert to ensure he was still sturdy on his feet. "I know, sir. She just gets the better of me sometimes."

Billy noticed her caring gesture towards Rupert. "Is Mr. Simpson doing okay, over there?"

Amanda nodded her head, "He seems to be holding his own, but we should probably get him somewhere else that is more comfortable as soon as we can."

Billy placed his hand on her shoulder again, "I understand, let me go and make arrangements for that and see if I can get an update. I'll be back."

Amanda nodded again as she watched him step through the crowd. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned around and faced the front door of the Agency again. Her thoughts immediately went back to Lee and she continued her inward vigil and began praying again. She made all kinds of promises to herself and God, as she bargained for his safe return.

Meanwhile, Lee was going through his own hell. He managed to make it to the weak spot as it exploded. It temporarily knocked the wind out him and he ended up on the floor. He quickly regained his senses and watched as several of Durran's men made their way through the hole that was made with the explosion. He immediately opened fire and took them down in a hail of bullets. More of them made their way in including Durran. In the midst of the gunfire, Lee jumped behind a wall for cover. Durran spotted him and then as he released the canister of GS he slipped and fell against another wall, which ended breaking the seal of his gas mask. The eyepiece was shattered and while he tried to fight off the effects of the GS, Lee noticed the gas being released. He grabbed for the Atropine, and jabbed himself quickly and administered the drug. Lee leaped right back into action and noted that Durran was headed back out the hole.

When Lee found him, he leaned down to check his pulse and found Durran already dead. Lee stood rubbing his leg at the injection site as it was sore from the needle. During this time, Durran's goons were trying to make a hasty retreat, but they were stopped dead in their tracks by two carloads of agents.

Outside on the street, Billy made a quick beeline to Amanda to give her an update of what he'd just found out. He approached Amanda and blurted out, "I have some news."

Amanda instantly tensed up, expecting the worst. She was afraid to ask, but she needed to know. "Is Lee okay?"

Billy looked her directly in the eyes. "I honestly don't know, Amanda. I'm sure he is fine."

Amanda couldn't help herself when she impatiently came out with, "What do you mean, you don't know? You have to know something." She instantly regretted snapping at him and sheepishly and regretfully rasped out, "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Billy took a deep breath and weakly smiled at her. "It ok, dear. I understand. Now, what I do know is that Durran's goons were caught while trying to leave. But, not before they blew a hole in the building. No one has seen Scarecrow yet. We still can't go back in, no one is sure about the GS gas yet. Just hang on a bit longer." As he finished updating her, he placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her knowing that his news was not what she was expecting.

"I will try, sir. It's just this not knowing is killing me," Amanda sorrowfully confessed.

"I really understand. I will be back shortly after I try to find out more."

It had been a long twelve minutes since Billy had returned back to the command post, that had been set up. Every minute that ticked by her became harder and more excruciating. She had to know something and soon before she completely broke down. All she could do was stare at the door and will it to open. She felt herself dying more and more with each second that past.

Lee, in the meanwhile, was slowly but surely making his way back up. His leg ached and was emotionally and physically exhausted. His adrenaline was slowing down and he felt himself crashing. All that was on his mind was Amanda. He hoped that she made it out safely. He knew she'd be worried and waiting for him. He couldn't wait to see her. She made the world a whole lot brighter when she was around him. He knew that this was way too close for comfort. Now, that he allowed himself to think, it was a miracle that he had made it out of there alive and in one piece. He was thankful that the Atropine worked and saved his life. He hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him for rushing into the danger zone again. He knew he loved her and never wanted to hurt her. He was still too scared to reveal his true feelings for her. But, he definitely wanted the chance to be with her and find his courage to tell her.

Another couple of minutes dragged by for Amanda. She never took her eye off that door. Suddenly, the door flew open and there he stood. He looked disheveled and completely worn out, but he never looked better to her. The tears of relief formed in her eyes, so much so that they began to cloud her eyesight.

He immediately spotted the woman of his heart and smiled. There she was just like he knew she would be. God, he was so happy to see her safe and sound and waiting for him.

Amanda gasped, temporarily forgot about Rupert and started jogging towards Lee. All she could manage was, "Omigosh, thank god!"

He saw when she took off and slowly and gingerly so as not to trip. She ran right up to him and stopped short and stared at him for a few seconds while she inspected him. They both smiled at each other, his gorgeous dimples on full display.

She didn't care if everyone was watching her or not, all that mattered was that he was there and appeared unhurt. She couldn't wait another second and pulled him in for a gigantic hug. She was thrilled beyond belief. Their arms flew around each other as they held on for dear life, of them afraid if they let go the other one would disappear.

Amanda cried out, "Oh Lee, thank god! I was so worried and frightened. Are you alright? Please tell me you are okay?" She leaned back to take a good look at him, then melted right back into his embrace and felt complete once again.

Lee chuckled at her onslaught of words. It was just what he needed and knew that all was right in the world again. He loved the feel of her arms around him and their closeness.

Without letting go of each other, he spoke. "I'm fine, Amanda. Just a little sore in the leg I gave myself the antidote in. Everything is fine, I promise. Durran is dead by his own hand. Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect, now that I know you are okay and here with me. All I could imagine was you in there all alone and dying. Don't you scare me like that, buster!" To accentuate her point, she poked him in the chest while she felt nothing but relief and love. Although, she would keep that second part to herself, for now.

They pulled apart slightly and gazed into each other's eyes. The love they both shared shined through. They were frozen like that for a few seconds. "I scared myself too, but I promise I will try not to put you through that again. It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down." He winked at her and broadly smiled trying to put her more at ease. "I'm here and not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

During their exchange, Billy looked over at them and sported a huge grin on his face. He was not only relieved but happy the two were reunited. Deep down he knew they were great for each other and hoped someday they would realize it and end up together.

As the two partners headed to Billy and Rupert, Lee suddenly stopped walking as a great idea hit him and looked at his lady love. Amanda noticed and stopped too and rose an eyebrow at him and cocked her head to her side.

"What's wrong?" She questioned him a little worry creeping in.

Lee just shook his head and grinned. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine. Amanda, can I interest you in a nice cozy and romantic dinner?"

Amanda softly giggled, "Absolutely, partner!"

 **The End**


End file.
